


Match

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [35]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Found Family, Heartache, Hospitals, Illnesses, Looking for donors, M/M, Surprise Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Leon had to know for sure. He needed the details. He was searching for their future daughter and instead found their future son.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: StrifeHart Fluff [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108581
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> Really, big thanks to everyone who continues coming back for this series. ^__^

It gnawed at Leon in the worst way. The absolute worst way. Love was hard and there was no way around it. 

He’d gone most of his life with only this soft, familiar kind of love. Rinoa, Ellone, his other friends to one degree or another. They were important, but he could deal with them. 

This first round of that burning, can’t live without you love had been Cloud. It was his first experience with love so important that he would do anything to keep it. He wasn’t even sure if it was because Cloud had become his lover. Cloud was just his best friend. That person who understood him like no one else. He loved Cloud. 

His second bout of love so strong had been Riku. Just a picture of this tiny little unwanted baby who didn’t talk or smile. Leon had wanted him so bad he hurt. 

That very first visit when Riku had falling asleep on his leg, he’d known. That was his son. 

Those feelings had only grown over the years. Sora. Roxas. Lea. Kairi. Ventus. Vanitas. Those children of his that he loved so much. Families he wanted to keep together. 

He and Cloud had never wanted Lea and Kairi to feel left out or alone. They’d had no problems with watching the two kids while Lightning worked. Children should feel wanted. 

They had gone to meet with Ventus and Vanitas because they were Sora and Roxas’ biological family but it only took seconds to fall in love with the older set of twins. They were family plain and simple. 

Ventus and Vanitas asking about their baby sister had torn at him. He hadn’t known they had a sister, but he remembered with strange clarity being taken from his sister as a child. The panic, the fear he’d never see her again. He knew those feelings. 

When he and Cloud asked Zack to look into the little girls whereabouts he didn’t expect to uncover more secrets. More secrets he didn’t know how to cope with just yet. He needed to know. 

He was happy to lend Genesis a hand when he suggested it. He _wanted_ to help. He wanted to be apart of it and be able to tell Ventus and Vanitas that they were just a little closer to finding Xion. 

He’d never expected to be roaming a Childrens Hospital, staring at this tiny little boy who was far to pale and had Riku’s eyes. He was an almost picture perfect duplicate. There were small differences that only a parent could see but at a glance, there was no mistake. 

He’d gone home, cornered his husband and told him everything. Every little detail of that short interaction and Cloud already knew where the conversation was going. 

Neither child knew he had a brother let alone a twin, but this wasn’t the typical adoption either. 

_Leukemia._

That was a whole new deal. A whole new kind of hurdle that they might not have even been prepared for. That didn’t mean he couldn’t try, and Cloud understood. He always understood. 

Leon wanted to run head first into this, but he started with baby steps. First he needed confirmation, and that involved a DNA test just to be sure. The boys could just look like, strange things like that happened. He had to be sure... 

It had only taken a doctor’s office visit to get a proper DNA test from Riku to be sent to the hospital. Riku had been confused by the need to go the the doctor while he wasn’t sick but had shrugged it off since he got to leave school early to do it. 

Necessary or not, Leon needed to know.

He paced in a small waiting room of the hospital where he would not be disturbing others. Whether or not the nurses knew why he was there, they knew people coped differently and they were happy to let him pace. 

He wanted to visit that little boy again, but he wanted to know what he was walking into. He needed information but it was taking way too long. 

“Mr. Strifehart.” The doctor, Vexen appeared at the door with a clipboard. They’d already met but he introduced himself again and shook Leon’s hand. “I’ve read through your requests and as strange as they were, it was far from impossible.” 

“Did you run the tests?” Leon asked, trying to focus on Vexen rather than glancing down to read the clipboard papers himself. 

“We did and you were correct. They’re DNA is a match. Brothers. Twins given their ages and listed birthdays are the same. Reiku and your son were evidently separated at birth or shortly after.” 

Leon inhaled shakily. “Then my husband and i intend to start the adoption process.” 

Vexen looked down right shocked. “I see. I admit, i’m thrilled that little boy could have a chance at a family but you must understand, he’s very sick.” 

“I’ve been doing my research.” Leon agreed. Leukemia was an awful damn thing… “Doesn’t change a thing. We want him.” 

Vexen nodded hesitantly. “Very well. I did run a secondary screening to see if Riku was a donor match but i’m afraid he wasn’t.” 

Leon loathed that thought. Both that thought of Reiku needing a donor and Riku being one. It was a terrifying thought. Riku being not being a match was both a huge disappointment and relief. They were children. 

“I’d like to get screened as well.” Leon said suddenly now that the thought has occurred to him. 

“I was beginning to suspect that you would. Would you like to do it now before seeing Reiku?” Vexen asked. 

“Yes.” 

~

It wasn’t like it was a huge process, and it was only a short time later that Leon was walking into Reiku’s room. He had a coloring book in his lap and looked terribly bored with it. The dog at his side raised his head curiously and rested it again on Reiku’s lap. 

“Hey there, Reiku.” Leon greeted quietly, bitterly ill that couldn’t see wild tufts of silver hair because of the treatment. 

The boy looked up and managed a smile. “Hi. Did you find Xion yet?” 

Leon was fairly surprised that Reiku remembered him. He must have met so many nurses and such. So many people in and out. 

“No, i’m afraid we’re still looking.” Leon said, settling in the chair next to the bed. “It seems she’s been in a few different foster homes.” 

“Oh.” Reiku said and seemed to be contemplating what that meant. “Too bad. The people i met were real nice.” 

“Being a foster parent can be hard.” Leon agreed. Even the best foster parents weren't always able to continuing fostering. “But you’re right. It’s a shame.” 

Reiku seemed curious about why Leon would be there if he didn’t have Xion or any other news. He evidently didn’t get visitors often. 

Leon couldn’t imagine. Didn’t want to imagine. He hated hospitals. A single night was suffocating, living there full time sounded like his personal nightmare. 

After a beat of silence he tried again. “What’s your dog’s name?” 

“Shadow.” Reiku smiled faintly, perking up to have something to talk about. “He’s um, he’s my support dog. I got him a little while ago.” He rubbed the puppy’s head who lulled onto his side happily with his tongue hanging out. Leon has to assume the puppy had been well trained to be allowed in the hospital. It made sense with so many children around.

“Does he help?” Leon asked. It was one of those questions he didn’t want to ask but wanted the answer. 

Reiku nodded. “Yeah. He’s a real good dog and i like having someone to sit with. He’s there after i have my treatments too and it’s nice to not be alone. The nurses come,” he hesitated. “And i like them a lot but they’re busy.” 

Leon felt his heart in his throat. “It’s kind of you. It’s hard to be so understanding.” 

“They are busy.” Reiku repeated. “There are lots of kids to take care of.”

“Yes.” Leon swallowed. “Would it be okay if i came to visit you? Maybe let you know where we are with looking for Xion?” 

Reiku smiled brightly, “Really? I’d… I’d like that. Um...”

“Yes?” 

The little boy fidgeted, his face scrunched up just slightly before smoothing out again. Just like Riku when he was debating on saying something or not. “I heard you.” 

“Heard me?” Leon asked, not sure what they were talking about now. 

Reiku nodded. “When you came before. You said i looked like son.” He bit his lip, this having been something he’d evidently been thinking about a lot. “Are we family?” 

Leon exhaled a little harder then he’d meant to. “I’d like to be. I adopted my son a long time ago when he was a baby.” It hadn’t been how he wanted to have this talk, but they were having it. “I didn’t know there were two babies.” 

“It’s cause i was sick.” Reiku said, and it was strangely matter of fact. He’d accepted he was sick. He’d accepted living in the hospital as the only place he’d ever known. 

“I don’t know for sure, sweetheart.” Leon muttered. What little he knew about Riku’s parents had never been flattering. At least one of his parents had been some kind of addict and had lost custody of Riku before he was six months old. 

He wasn’t sure if Reiku had been taken before that or with him. The papers hadn’t said. Riku had been in a number of foster homes before being adopted. Somewhere there must have been a paper trail that led him back to Reiku. 

“So why are you here now?” Reiku asked. 

“Because i believe in keeping families together.” Leon explained. “I would very much like it if you could come home with us, but for a while longer you have to stay here.” 

Reiku’s lips trembled and he looked so much like Riku it hurt. “They said i’m not terminal yet, but still real, real sick. I can’t go anywhere. I gotta have a donor.” 

Leon reached out and took his hand, his fingers cold. “I gonna look too. I’ve already been screened and i’m going to keep looking until we find you a match.” 

There was a second where Leon was afraid he’d said too much, promised too much. “Really?” 

“I’m gonna do my best.” Leon said, squeezing his little fingers. 

Reiku hiccuped, eyes glassy from tears that hadn’t fallen yet. “But...really?” 

“And i’m gonna visit as often as i can.” Leon added, knowing once everyone else found out about the boy he’d have endless visitors. He’d have to tell everyone sooner rather than later. 

He and Laguna were going to need to have a long talk too. Leon and Cloud were stable and managing five children well but if the adoption went through Leon had no doubts some of Reiku’s expenses would be tossed their way. 

Laguna had been begging to spoil them for years. If he helped take care of Reiku then Leon would be grateful for the rest of his life. 

Reiku sucked in air shakily and Shadow had moved, cuddling up to the boys chest and licking his face. “Can i meet him too? Your son? 

“Yes.” 

“What’s his name?” He wrapped his arms snugly around his dog. 

Leon smiled weakly. “Riku.” 

It was watery, but it made Reiku smile. “Kay. I’d like it. To know him.” 

“I’m sure he’d like to know you too.” Leon muttered. Riku would have questions. Millions of questions. “I’ll bring him to visit soon, and when we find Xion, we’ll bring her too.” 

He was making too many promises he didn’t know if he could keep, but the smile on that little boys face was worth it. It was worth any hardship or inconvenience. 

~

When Leon got home he felt bad. He’d had to say goodbye and leave the little boy there in that hospital bed with his dog. It felt awful. He couldn’t even leave his own kids in the hospital over night. 

He knew the child was sick but he’d do anything to get him well and bring him home. 

“How’d it go?” Cloud asked. 

Leon could hear the kids laughing from the basement playroom. The only thing louder than their cheering was the music to whatever video game they were playing. 

“Uh oh.” Cloud muttered. 

“I didn’t say anything.” 

Cloud slid towards him, cupping his face and thunking their foreheads together. “You didn’t have to lion. It’s all over your face. He and Riku a twin match?” 

“Match.” 

Cloud sighed heavily and dragged Leon closer to hug. “We’ll call Shera in the morning?” 

Leon clung to him and nodded. “It’s just not right. He’s just a baby. He shouldn’t be in the hospital so sick…” 

“I know.” Cloud muttered sharing in Leon's grief. “We’ll make it work, Squall. Did...you tell your dad?” 

“No, but i will.” Leon muttered, leaning into Cloud in exhaustion. “It’s okay, isn’t it? Reiku?” 

Cloud huffed fondly and squeezed Leon close. “It would be so easy for me to say no because i haven’t seen him. Rest assured, the second i do i’m gonna know he’s ours. No sense in fighting it. I’m just gonna trust you.” 

Leon smiled weakly and clung tighter. 

He needed to talk to Riku. He needed to talk to all of the kids really but Riku had the biggest part in this one.

When his phone buzzed he nearly jumped out of his skin but he pulled away from Cloud to check his message. An alert from the hospital. 

He wasn’t a donor match.

**Author's Note:**

> Series Master List
> 
> Out of Order  
> A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Quiet Midnight (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Radiant Christmas (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> First Dance  
> Until Monday  
> Repeat  
> Not enough treats  
> Wager  
> Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
> Renewals   
> Date Night  
> Sick Lions  
> Bad Memories  
> Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
> Patience  
> Long Weekends  
> Fever  
> Melee  
> Time will Tell  
> Rumble  
> Fortitude  
> A Day for Two  
> Summer Sun  
> Homemade  
> Moving on  
> Probably Haunted  
> The Night Before : by Kutikue  
> It’s only two more  
> Safeguard  
> Finding Sleep  
> Wishes  
> Professional Aid  
> Hope : by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost  
> Match  
> Christmas Wisdom   
> On the Eve


End file.
